Et s'ils étaient voisins ?
by Wesker-Powaa
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Imaginons qu'Oga Tatsumi et sa famille déménagent dans le quartier d'Ichigo suite à la destruction (encore) de leur école. Ainsi, tout Ishiyama se retrouverait à aller dans le même établissement que le shinigami remplaçant :D


**Et s'ils étaient voisins ?**

_Good Morning, Ichigooooooo !

Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter une nouvelle attaque surprise de son père arrivant de par sa fenêtre ouverte.

_Itai, se plaignit ce dernier, la tête ayant tapé contre le mur d'en face. Tu es fort mon fils…

_'Taku, commence pas à m'embêter dès le matin, le vieux, râla le plus jeune en quittant sa chambre.

A son grand regret, son père se lança à sa suite dans les escaliers, visiblement déterminé à l'ennuyer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bruyant !

_Fils ! Le héla-t-il en venant se poster devant lui. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour !

_Hah ?

Fier de lui apprendre une nouvelle, le plus âge désigna la fenêtre d'un geste du bras. Intrigué, et profondément agacé du manque d'information de son paternel, le jeune homme approcha la vitre et regarda au travers, remarquant de cette façon le camion de déménagement de la maison voisine. De nouveaux voisins ? C'était cela qui l'enjouait autant ?

_La famille Oga provient de la ville d'Ishiyama, ils ont eu des problèmes avec l'école du même nom et ont dû déménager. Leur fils va donc se retrouver avec toi au lycée, c'est pas génial ça ?

_C'est bien ce que je craignais, les élèves d'Ishiyama sont les pires délinquants de tous le continent… _

Ichigo soupira, se détourna de la fenêtre et se rendit enfin à la cuisine où Karin et Yuzu déjeunaient tranquillement. En s'asseyant, et alors que sa plus jeune sœur lui tendait son déjeuner, il apprit qu'il était le seul de sa famille à ne pas s'enthousiasmer de la perspective d'avoir de nouveaux voisins. Yuzu les imaginait gentils et accueillant quant à elle, Karin – qui était plus ludique – trouvait cette situation amusante et excitante dans le sens où il y aurait certainement de l'action avec des gens de cette envergure.

Un bruit étrange vint couper court à la bonne ambiance matinale. Cela ressemblait à un coup de jus pu peut-être un bruit d'électricité suivi d'un cri de douleur. Surpris, les trois jeunes Kurosaki – très vite suivis du père – se rendirent à leur fenêtre de cuisine, observant curieusement le jeune homme qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Il était brun, grand et fin et possédait un tatouage rouge sur la main droite. Ce qui surprenait dans son allure était le fait qu'il semblait comme brulé et aussi qu'il tenait dans ses bras un bébé nu à la chevelure verte et à la tétine jaune.

_Papa, qui est-ce ? Interrogea Yuzu sans se départir de son observation tandis que l'inconnu semblait se disputer avec son bébé.

_Ce doit-être le fils de nos nouveaux voisins, répondit l'interpellé, réfléchissant. Vu le bébé qu'il porte, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un jeune père !

Une jeune femme blonde vêtue d'une robe noire vint vers lui, reprenant l'enfant de ses bras en lui souriant avant de se tourner vers le brun pour le frapper.

_Ca, ce doit-être sa femme ! Eluda Isshin.

Ichigo secoua la tête. Ils se comportaient comme de vrais gamins, à quoi cela les avançaient-ils d'imaginer tout cela ? Surtout que vu les coups qu'avaient distribués la blonde, il doutait fortement sur le fait qu'elle puisse être en couple avec sa victime.

Soupirant, le rouquin quitta la salle, annonçant à sa famille qu'il sortait. Personne ne le retint puisqu'ils étaient tous occupés à la fenêtre, regardant les nouveaux voisins comme des bêtes curieuses.

_Oh, vous devez être Ichigo Kurosaki.

L'interpellé se tourna vers la pallissade bordant sa maison, observant l'adulte qu'il l'observait en souriant joyeusement.

_J'ai parlé avec votre père, nous sommes vos nouveaux voisins, reprit-il alors qu'une femme le rejoignait – surement sa femme. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien en tant que voisins !

_Ah… Oui, ça devrait bien se passer… Bienvenue à Karakura, répondit-il seulement, les observant tour à tour.

Des pleures d'enfant se firent alors entendre.

_'Taku ! Où est-ce que j'ai foutu ce biberon ?! 'Pleure pas bébé Beel ! Je cherche !

_Oula, chéri, il semblerait que Tatsumi ait des problèmes avec le biberon de beel-chan…

Un nouveau son électrique se fit entendre puis des toussotements. Ichigo resta interdit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait causer un tel raffut ? Le couple Oga ne semblait pas dérangé ou même surprit de ce bazar.

_Oi, Tatsumi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Viens plutôt me donner un coup de main à décharger les cartons ! Fit une jeune femme brune en débarquant, les bras chargés.

Cette dernière manqua de faire tomber un carton mais Ichigo le rattrapa habillement.

_Je vais vous aider, j'ai un peu de temps avant d'aller en cours, proposa-t-il en prenant plusieurs piles de conteneurs.

_Oh, quel voisin merveilleux, s'exclama le père de la famille Oga. Tatsumi, ta sœur a raison, laisse Beel-chan à Hilda-chan et viens donner un coup de main.

Après quelques ronchonnements, le Tatsumi en question apparu, toujours brûlé.

_Hah ? T'es qui ? Demanda-t-il en le remarquant.

_Enfin, Tatsumi ! Le réprimanda sa mère. Se ne sont pas des manières… Voici Kurosaki Ichigo, c'est le fils de notre voisin, il va à la même école que toi apparemment.

_Yo

_Salut…

* * *

Marchant dans les rues de Karakura, les deux lycéens se dirigeaient ensemble vers l'école du même nom, pestant contre leurs parents qui avaient souhaité les voir partir de concert au lycée. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment pour le moment, se contentant d'avancer en silence. Silence qu'Ichigo décida tout de même de briser :

_Ano… Commença le roux en regardant l'étrange bébé.

_Hum ?

_Pourquoi est-il nu ?

Interloqué, Oga suivit son regard sur l'enfant.

_Ah, ça. Bébé Beel n'aime pas porter des vêtements, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Sinon il pique une crise.

_Je vois… Que s'est-il passé pour que tout ton lycée se retrouve transférer ici ?

_Je l'ai détruit, avoua le brun, pas le moins du monde désolé de son acte.

Surprit – et choqué – Ichigo l'observa, cherchant à savoir s'il disait ou non la vérité. Vu son air tout à fait décontracté, il jugea que son récit était vrai… Si un seul élève était parvenu à détruire son établissement, alors comment seraient les autres ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, des tags recouvraient la pancarte d'entrée et un groupe de cinq jeunes s'amusait à colorer les murs, faisant fuir quelques élèves de Karakura effrayé de leur attitude.

_C'est quoi votre problème ? Interrogea Ichigo, rejoignant ces derniers, l'air sévère.

_Hah ? T'es qui toi ? Fit celui à la peau mate qui semblait être le chef.

Ichigo afficha son air le plus blasé.

_C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça. Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

_On est le MK5+1 ! S'écrièrent-ils alors en chœur, prenant chacun une pose plus ou moins étrange. Vive Ishiyama !

_Good Night, fit l'homme en costume violet et aux cheveux sombre qui les accompagnait, accompagnant sa phrase d'un geste de salutation grotesque.

Une veine apparue sur la tempe d'Ichigo, puis une seconde et enfin une troisième. Ces types l'agaçaient au plus au point avec leurs exclamations et leurs gestuelles minables. De plus, ils faisaient comme s'ils étaient chez eux, tapissant les murs anciennement propre du lycée pour y mettre d'horribles graffitis et dessins mal faits. Et puis ils perturbaient la tranquillité habituelle des lieux…

Le coup parti alors tout seul, envoyant d'un geste vif et brusque le MK5 et le type louche voler.

_Good Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiight !

_'Taku… C'était quoi ces types ?!

Et il reprit sa route, laissant Tatsumi et l'enfant pour gagner sa salle de cours.

_Oi, Bébé Beel… Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

L'enfant hocha la tête, regardant lui aussi leur nouveau voisin disparaitre dans un nouveau couloir.

_Dahbuuu…

Ichigo était visiblement doué d'une certaine puissance. Peut-être pourrait-il essayer de lui refiler le bébé seigneur démon ? S'il était plus fort que lui, Beel' le voudrait en tant que père et il serait alors débarrasser de tout ces problèmes !

_... A quoi tu joues encore ?

Hilda fit alors son apparition devant lui, descendant de l'oiseau démon Akubaba. Il remarqua que, comme à son habitude, il avait oublié le biberon du petit. Décidément, il n'était pas fait pour ce rôle…

Après le sermon devenu quotidien de la servante, Oga soupira et se rendit à son tour dans sa nouvelle classe… Là où toute son école était de nouveau réunie… Hélas. Il s'installa à la table libre la plus proche et écouta distraitement les conversations.

_... Il parait que le MK5 et Shiroyama se sont déjà faits rétamés à peine arrivés, riait Kanzaki, les pieds posés sur sa table, sirotant son yoghourt favori.

_Ils ne perdent pas de temps, renchérit Himekawa, l'air simplement ennuyé, jouant avec son téléphone.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient, comme toujours, accompagnés de Natsume et de Shiroyama qui se joignaient volontiers à la discussion, parlant du lycéen qui avait déjà commencé à les remettre à leur place. D'après eux, d'autres élèves d'Ishiyama avaient fait des leur mais son voisin les avait vite remi en place.

_Peut-être que cette fois-ci, Oga se prendra une raclée, dit pensivement le blond, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

_Arrêtez tous les quatre, râla Kunieda, mains sur les hanches. On n'est pas ici pour défier tous les élèves de l'établissement. Pas vrai Oga ?

Pas de réponse.

_Oga ?

* * *

Un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, Oga parcourait les couloirs du lycée à la recherche de son puissant voisin. Bien sûr, ne connaissant ni les lieux, ni son emplois du temps, le trouver n'était pas une chose facile mais quand Oga Tatsumi était résolu, rien ne pouvait le stopper. Alors comme ça, Himekawa et Kanzaki pensaient qu'Ichigo serait en mesure de le battre ?

Intéressant…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner dans le couloir, quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – lui rentra brusquement dedans, les faisant tomber tous les deux sous le choc.

_Itai… Se plaignait la tornade, se frottant douloureusement sa chevelure rousse. J-je suis désolée… Comme j'étais pressé je n'ai pas vu où je marchais…

La jeune fille se tue, observant tour à tour Oga et le bébé, l'air surprise.

_Euh… Ca va ? Interrogea-t-il, incertain, la voyant se plonger dans des réflexions intérieures.

_O-oui ! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir rentré dedans, je suis en retard et je- Ah ! J'espère que j'ai pas fais de mal à votre bébé ! Paniqua-t-elle soudainement.

_Dabuh ?

Le lycéen soupira, se relevant et l'aidant à en faire pareil.

_Ca va, bébé Beel' n'a rien. Mais dis-moi, si t'es de ce lycée, tu ne connaitrais pas un certain Ichigo Kurosaki ? Je dois lui parler.

Elle leva vers lui ses pupilles grises étonnée.

_Kurosaki-kun ?

Comme elle le lui avait bien dit, Oga Tatsumi se trouvait là, assit sur le toit du lycée. Il l'attendait. Ichigo soupira bruyamment. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Et dire qu'il avait dû prétexter un mal de ventre pour s'éclipser de cours. Lui qui voulait faire de grandes études, ce n'était pas sérieux… Mais d'après Inoue, le brun avait ajouté que c'était urgent, alors…

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Tatsumi ? Demanda-t-il, déjà blasé de la journée.

_C'est simple, je veux me battre contre toi !

_Hah ?

_Je veux juste savoir qui de nous deux est le plus fort, expliqua Oga, se mettant en position de combat. Voyons qui de nous deux bébé Beel' préfère…

Ichigo se frotta le crâne, embarrassé. De quoi parlait-il ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que ça retombe toujours sur lui ? Les élèves d'Ishiyama semblaient tous être réellement de vrais délinquants fou de bagarre, il en avait stoppé une quinzaine depuis le début de la matinée… Et encore, cela faisait à peine deux heures qu'il était arrivé ! Cependant, face à lui, Oga Tatsumi semblait résolu et prêt à en découdre. Lui faire changer d'avis serait surement difficile voir impossible puisque ces délinquants étaient apparemment tous de vrais bornés.

_'Tabu ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir vous battre ? Interrogea-t-il tout de même.

_Bébé Beel' restera avec le plus fort, répondit-il simplement au grand étonnement du roux.

_Hah ?

Seulement, il n'eut plus d'autres explications, Oga chargeait sur lui, visiblement décidé à le combattre. Il dût alors réagir rapidement, parant le coup de poing qu'il manqua de se prendre dans la mâchoire et enchaina d'un coup de pied dans les cotes que son voisin évita d'un habile pas en arrière. Il semblait assez fort ou, en tout cas, plus puissant que les autres types de son lycée qu'il avait affronté. En même temps, il se le devait bien puisqu'il était le responsable de la destruction d'Ishiyama.

Les deux adversaires se battaient d'un niveau égal, l'un se battant avec amusement et l'autre subissant presque l'instant présent, l'air blasé. Ichigo n'aimait pas se battre, du moins pas ainsi et puis l'objectif du brun demeurait plutôt floue pour lui. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, il s'agissait d'un souhait puéril et complètement déplacé. Pourquoi voudrait-il lui refiler son enfant ? Jamais il n'accepterait de s'en occuper et puis on ne donnait pas les enfants comme ça !

L'affrontement se prolongeait toujours, les minutes défilaient et aucun des deux ne semblait prendre l'avantage sur le second. Si les choses se poursuivaient de cette façon, ils n'auraient pas fini avant un bout de temps…

_Ce n'est pas très fair-play mais je vais avoir recours aux pouvoirs de shinigami… _

Soudain, leur attention fut captée par un cri strident. Levant la tête de concert vers le ciel qui semblait se déchirer, ils purent remarquer avec surprise l'apparition imminente d'un groupe de Menos Grande.

_Et merde !_ Pesta silencieusement Ichigo, réalisant que s'il ne faisait rien, ils attaqueraient le lycée sans tarder.

Il se changea alors sans hésiter en shinigami et s'apprêta à attaquer, Zangetsu en main.

_... C'est quoi ces trucs ?

Surprit, le roux se tourna vers son voisin dont le regard était toujours tourné vers les créatures, il n'avait pas l'air choqué ou effrayé. Le bébé sur son dos les observait aussi. Ils pouvaient voir les hollows ? Venant d'Oga, il voulait bien le croire, après tout il dégageait un certain Reiatsu mais venant de l'enfant… Ce dernier émettait une énergie étrange mais différente du Reiatsu, c'était… Inquiétant.

_... Des hollows ou des fantômes si tu préfères, l'informa-t-il finalement. Ils sont ici pour tout détruire. Notre combat à dû les attirer…

_Donc, ce ne sont pas des gentils ? Fut la seule chose que trouva le brun à dire.

_Bien sûr que non !

A sa grande surprise, Oga but le biberon de l'enfant. il ricana et fit face aux créatures.

_Yosh… Prêt bébé Beel' ?

_Aye Dabuh ! Acquiesça l'interpellé en levant son petit poing, visiblement enthousiaste.

_O-oi, tenta Ichigo, hésitant, les voyant aussi déterminé alors qu'ils semblaient ne pas connaitre les hollows.

Des ailes apparurent dans son dos alors que ses cheveux se teignaient en vert puis Oga Tatsumi fonça alors directement vers les hollows bruyant qui, toujours lentement, quittaient leur Garganta. Un détail attira son attention : une marque rouge grandissait sur le bras du délinquant, de plus, une aura démoniaque se détachait désormais des deux personnages, ce qui était pour le moins intrigant puisqu'Ichigo n'avait jamais vu une telle chose auparavant.

_Zebul Blast !

Des pentacles rouges apparurent dans le ciel autour de l'ennemi qu'avait choisit Oga puis ce dernier fut assailli de nombreux coups de poings fulgurants accompagnés d'une certaine puissance maléfique. Bouche-bée, Ichigo assista à toute la scène, Oga et son bébé dévoilait une force dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Bientôt, le Menos Grande disparu sous la puissance des coups.

_Oi, tu fous quoi ? Interrogea Oga. Je gagne un à zéro pour l'instant.

_Hein ?!

_Héhé, t'es trop lent, ricana Oga, retournant alors au combat sans l'attendre.

Se reprenant, Ichigo fonça à son tour vers une créature et la détruisit. Les deux lycéens abattaient leurs ennemis simultanément, animé chacun d'une envi de battre l'autre. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitutes mais Ichigo devait bien s'avouer que ce jeu pouvait être amusant. De plus, il lui rappelait la rivalité qu'il avait eue avec Ishida Uryu lors de leur rencontre. Combattre ainsi était bien plus amusant que se battre en se disant que le moindre mouvement pouvait mener à la mort.

C'est donc avec un pur esprit de compétition que les deux lycéens affrontèrent leurs adversaires jusqu'au dernier, arrivant au final à un score…

_Egalité ?! Rah c'est pas possible ! Râla Oga, regardant bien autour d'eux pour voir s'il n'en restait pas un.

_Dah !

_Apparemment si, soupira le roux, regagnant son gigai. Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux à tout prix me battre, mais cette fois, on est à ex-æquo et j'aimerais pouvoir aller en cours… A plus.

N'attendant pas la réaction de son vis-à-vis, le shinigami remplaçant tourna les talons et retourna en cours. Ces nouveaux voisins étaient tout de même intéressants, la suite serait certainement tout aussi passionnante... Tandis qu'il repensait à la force du brun, derrière lui, un grondement résonna puis des étincelles fusèrent alors que l'autre lycéen resté sur le toit se mettait à paniquer.

_Ne pas se retourner ! _ Lui criait sa voix –hollow- intérieure alors qu'il quittait le toit du bâtiment.

_Arg ! J'ai oublié ton biberon ! Non, pleure pas bébé Beel' ! Pleure paaaaaaaaas !

* * *

**Alors, votre avis ? :)**


End file.
